mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde/Infobox
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Scarf= - Knitted= - Homosuck= }} - Trickster= - Dream ▾= - Derse= - Bubble= - God Tier ▾= - Mask= - No Mask= }} }} - Baby= }} |caption = |intro = 4464 |first = 4156 |aka = sleepy fishbait, mom, miss zuiperpips |title = Rogue of Void |age = born: December 4th, 2409 introduction: 15 Earth years Act 6 Act 5: 16 Earth years Credits: 21 Earth years Epilogue: 23 Earth years at the start Epilogue - Meat: 23 Earth years Epilogue - Candy: 36 Earth years |screenname = tipsyGnostalgic |style = Drunk: frequet spelling errors, assumed to be due to drunkeness *frequent *will correct some errors by prefacing the next line with an asteriks *asterisk no consistent punctuation no capitalization except for EMPHASIS uses some abbreviations like atm idk fyi or lmao and other text messaging shorthand such as rite and urself drops g from words which end in -ing occasionally uses the :3 emoticon Sober: spelling errors are significantly less frequent, otherwise the same as while drunk |specibus = fistkind, riflekind |modus = Message in a Bottle |relations = Mom - Pre-scratch self Mom - adoptive mother/ancestor, genetic daughter Bro, Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde- Genetic offspring Mutie- Pet Frigglish - Pet Fefetasprite - Sprite (Pre Retcon) Rosesprite - Sprite (Post Retcon) Dirk Strider - Unrequited Love Interest Jake English - Unrequited Love Interest (Pre-Trickster), fiancé (Trickster Mode only) Jane Crocker - Close Friend, Possible Love Interest Calliope - Close Friend, Possible Love Interest John Egbert - Ex-husband (Epilogue - Candy Route) Harry Anderson Egbert - Son/Genetic Son (epilogue - candy route) |home = A unit of a Carapacian colony (Formerly Rainbow Falls, New York) |planet = Land of Pyramids and Neon |like = Wizards, retro gaming, hacking, esoteric sciences, felines, alcohol |music = |pesterlogs = Act 6/1= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|6/2= |none}} (5 pp.) (5 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|6/3= |none}} (31 pp.) (2 pp.) (6 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) |-|6/I4= |none}} (5 pp.) |-|6/5 ▼= - A1= |none}} (9 pp.) (7 pp.) |none}} (14 pp.) (13 pp.) (3 pp.) (9 pp.) (3 pp.) - A2= |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} |none}} (12 pp.) - A1x2= |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} |none}} |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (10 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} }} |-|6/6 ▼ = - I1= |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (10 pp.) |none}} - I2= |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) - I4= |none}} (8 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) - I5= |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}}(3 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (31 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (8 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) }} }} Category:Character infoboxes